Rento Makina
https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/collections/20/23 is , a rider from the year 2121 that appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Character History Origin The true origin of Rento was a robot toy from Sougo Tokiwa's childhood, who he considered as his sole "companion" after being secluded from other children who ridiculed his dream as a king. Year 2121 As a result of Sougo's growing power as Oma Zi-O, the year 2121 came into existence with Rento being born from Sougo's robot toy. Rento started as a fellow Humanoise who managed to conquer Earth and suppressing the humans but switched sides when befriending Maruko and a group of children. Since then, Rento defended the humans and use his recharging period to entertain his friends. When Sougo receives his premonition dreams, he was teleported to the future as Rento protects him and joins with the children. https://www.cinematoday.jp/news/N0106755 During his charging attempt, the satellite he recharged from was hacked and reverted Rento/Kikai into his primary Humanoise directive. After briefly attacking Sougo, Kikai ambushed his own group at a human refugee camp alongside other Humanoise until Zi-O II disabled him with Twice Time Break. While sleeping during his make-up test, Sougo used the password from Maruko (Will Be the BFF) to resurrect Rento back into his original programming. Once restored, Rento thanked him, firming his believe that Sougo is his friend as he and the children waved goodbye to Sougo, who reawakened long enough to pass his test. Powers and Abilities ;Time Alteration Immunity : Like Mondo Douan, Rento's memories and powers as Kamen Rider Kikai remain unaffected by the formation of both Another Kikai and the Kikai Miridewatch, unlike all other Riders whose powers are stolen to be used as such. This may be due to external factors, but it is left unexplained. Weakness ;Machine Phychology :As Rento is Mecha-Human, he has the following downside abilities: :;Energy Requirement ::Rento need solar energy from satellite in order to move, transform, and many other things. If his energy is low, he can't move his body properly. :;Reprogramming ::He can unwillingly be reprogrammed by outside sources. Thus, this can change him from kind-hearted guy to simply robot, or vice versa. However, his programming could be undone by typing a code ("Will Be The BFF") from the Kikai Metal Suit Jacket, which will shows a holographic keyboard image. Kamen Rider Kikai Kamen Rider Kikai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 210.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 1.8 t. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 58.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20.9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.5 sec. Rento transforms into by inserting the Spannerder and Screwder together at the center of the Kikai Driver. Kamen Rider Kikai's suit consists of the following parts: * - the head. ** - the head's top armor. It is made of that serves as the in-built protection to the user's head. ** - Kikai's visor. Using a heavy toughness lens that is resistant to shock and dirt, it is possible to secure visibility under harsh environments. It also has a caution flash and a built-in siren, and has a role to emit a warning to surroundings with sound and light. ** - The mouthplate that serves as Kikai's filling port. Supplies lubricants and supplies it to each part of the machine. ** - The cross spanner-like faceplate that serves as Kikai's communication device. It enables communication with all kinds of equipment including artificial satellite. It is made with the highly durable that make up Kikai's armor and weapons. ** - The two 'bolts' at the bottom the Spanney Horns. They are emergency stopping devices. If Kamen Rider Kikai's equipment becomes unstable for some reason, it has the role of physically stopping the equipment. * - The chest armor. A built-in master cylinder for pumping energy into the fuselage distributes the energy to the fuselage in accordance with the control program. Moreover, it is easily maintainable thanks to a virtual console for external input and the numerous markings, allowing one person to fix about 87% of damage and malfunction. * - the shoulders. It follows the motion of the crane arm and has the role of following the fragile part of the movable part. It is a remodeled type of shoulder guard for the Humanoise, exterior panels are replaced with armor plates made of Cold Metallium and attached to the truss frame. This resulted in a structure similar to those found in space armors. * - The upper arms. It is derived from the power assist unit for Humanoises. The arm is strengthened with 6 energy pressure type cylinders, and demonstrates the power to lift a maximum of 360 tons. * - The forearm armor. It strongly supports the Ripper Gloves by delicately manipulating ten super steel wires with a built-in winch mechanism. It is a retrofitted Humanoise forearm of the winch option, exterior panels are replaced with armor plates made of "Cold Metallium" and attached to the truss frame. * - The hands. The grip force of the Humanoise is increased 18 times by interlocking with the Power Arm Winder. The tip is coated with a super steel metal coating, and can crush rocks and concrete lumps by thrusting. Control over the Ripper Glove is very precise, allowing Kikai to do delicate tasks such as grabbing raw eggs or playing a guitar without fear of breakage. * - The bodysuit. It is made of a special protective sheet. It blocks dust and wind from entering and affecting any internal machinery, thereby keeping the condition of the machines intact. It has an antifouling finish. * - The legs. It is diverted from the leg power assist unit for Humanoises, and strengthens thigh with ten energy pressure type cylinders. This mechanism can also be used as a damper utilizing pressure, absorbing the impact of landing such as jumping. Also, an energy condenser is built in the shin, and by rapidly charging the energy, it is possible to dramatically increase the destructive power of the kick. * - The knee joints. It is derived from a power assist unit for joint part for the Humanoise. It incorporates an energy pressure type torque converter and demonstrates a maximum torque of 242 kgf/m (kilogram force per minute), resulting in knees that can rotate at high speed. * - The leg and shin armors. It uses divergent special armor from the Humanoise army. Thanks to the inbuilt , leg power such as striking power and agility is greatly enhanced. * - The feet. It is a reinforced type of the hoisting device for the Humanoise and has a mechanism that uses the explosive power of the built - in ultra - small engine to splash the body with reaction force. Because it is raising the explosive power to the limit as a battle purpose, it exchanges the exterior to what is made of Cold Metallium. By touching the Destructo Reactor grips of the Kikai Driver, Kamen Rider Kikai can initiate one of three attacks: * - Kikai generates electrified ice energy from his belt and channels it through his right foot as he executes a spin kick. * - Kikai channels his electrified ice energy through his right arm and executes a punch powerful enough to destroy the object. * - Kikai generates a large amount of electrified ice energy throughout his upper body and jumps high, and the energy transfers to his right foot and solidifies into a large icicle that penetrates the target. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 23 Equipment *Kikai Driver - Kikai's transformation device. Arsenal *Satellite - A satellite which absorbs sunlight and transforms into a solar-based laser beam that recharges Rento. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Rento Makina is portrayed by actor , who best known for his roles as Kikaider (REBOOT) and in . Etymology Rento Makina's last name is a pun on the word . Notes *Rento/Kikai pays homage to [[Kikaider|'Kikai'der]], a hero who also created by Shotaro Ishinomori. **Rento's actor, Jingi Irie, played the rebooted Kikaider back in 2013. **"Kikai" means "machine" in Japanese, which alludes to the fact that Rento isn't 100% human. This is similar to Irie's previous role as Kikaider due to the fact that Kikaider isn't human at all. **His style of clothing is very similar to 's 1970s television show incarnation, having a yellow shirt, black leather gloves, with a denim jacket and blue jeans. **One of the words the Kikai Driver cries out during transformation is "Hakai!", which alludes to Kikaider's arch enemy [[Hakaider|'Hakai'der]]. This lore also representing in his finishing moves, , is a pun on both Kikaider and Hakaider. **The title of the first episode in which Rento appears in is a pun that spells out Kikaider ("It's Kikai/ Kikai Da!"). *Kikai is the first future Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Zi-O whose suit isn't retooled from any previous Kamen Rider. Instead, he is retooled from the Guardians. **Kikai's helmet with the crossed wrenches (spanners) somewhat resembles Kamen Rider Kaixa's helmet. *Overall, Kikai is the most distant future Rider in the entire Kamen Rider series. **His active year, 2121, is 150 years after the very first Kamen Rider debuted. **It is also interesting to note that the year Kikai comes from is set after the time period where Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Black Woz hail from: 2068. In an ironic twist, both of their timelines are dystopian futures - 2068 is where Oma Zi-O rules the world with an iron fist, while 2121 is where humanity is enslaved by mechanical beings. *Unlike the previous two Future Riders who were portrayed by former Sentai Rangers actors, Jingi portrayed a as well as the rebooted Kikaider, as previously mentioned. **An obvious reference is also represented in his cryokinesis attack, while Zamigo is also able to manipulate ice. *Kikai's story, involving a dark future where the last of humanity is being attacked by machines, is very similar to both the Terminator franchise and . *Kikai's design is extremely similar to Kamen Rider Grease's. **Both share the robot and machine motifs. **Both had the same body and eye coloration with Gold Drive. **Both have the ice/snow manipulation ability. *Kikai is the only future rider in Zi-O to have these different trait among the other future riders: **Kikai is the only non-human Rider in the future. **Kikai was encountered for more than once in Sougo's dream, as each of them are connected instead of just one-off scene. **Kikai was subjected to the Cross of Fire rule, wherein a Rider is known for the association with their respective adversary. In Kikai's case, he is in fact a Humanoise who defected from his kind to defend the remaining humans, mirroring the case of Takumi Inui, the Taros and Wataru Kurenai to name a few. *Despite being the nominated rider to have his power taken for MirideWatch, White Woz doesn't know the existence of Kikai, despite he had already mentioned that Geiz will need three supposedly MirideWatch. References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil